


【星昴】With Or Without You（情人节贺文）

by greenlemonsky



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlemonsky/pseuds/greenlemonsky
Summary: 狸猫的相关设定，有参考《有顶天家族》。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【星昴】With Or Without You（情人节贺文）

下雨了。

若有若无的小雨敲打在青石板上，那里冒出了绿油油的类似苔藓的东西，看上去就让我喉头发苦。我闷闷地呼了一口气，日光已经暗下去，但夜色还没有上来，整个庭院里呈现出一种似蓝非蓝的紫色。

我趴在草窝里，一寸都不想挪动——我在这里以同样的姿势趴了整整一天，现在只有我自己肚皮下的一块草皮还是干燥温暖的。作为一只纯种狸猫，我讨厌所有冷冰冰的东西。

然而我的肚子又咕噜噜叫起来了，哦是的，狸猫总是饿得很快。但右爪旁边那块橘红色的番薯已经对我缺乏任何吸引力了——事实证明，香甜的番薯冷透之后的味道就跟草根一样糟。啊，多希望父亲和母亲大人能在晚餐之后给我带回来一点食物——和其他狸猫不一样，他们顶喜欢化成人的样子，在临河的居酒屋里畅饮伪电气白兰地，吃牛肉火锅。他们告诉我，在我们一族的老家京都，鸭川边布满了这样的酒吧，他们就是在那里相识、相爱的。哦，是的，他们是两只自由恋爱的狸猫，甚至触怒了当地的长老们而不得不远迁东京。过程有点曲折，可以说惊险，据说父亲大人曾经被人捉住，差一点被做成了狸猫火锅。但最后他们成功逃过一劫。

然后就有了我和我的两个哥哥。提到他们，我的胃里又泛起一股酸水。

耕太郎和耕次郎都已经成年了，他们结伴去了京都——那边的亲戚大发慈悲地收留了他们，耕次郎甚至还拜了一位天狗大人为师。一想到他们现在说不定正在四条的某个铺子里尝着传统点心，一边晃着腿看着少女们的来来往往的倩影，我就忍不住嫉妒得发疯。母亲去年曾经去探望过他们一次，还捎回来一份红豆大福，那种甜蜜绵软的滋味至今在我心头萦绕。

我擦了擦嘴角忍不住流下的口水，头埋进肚子里打算睡觉。父亲大人昨天称赞我的变形术比两个哥哥都强，我明年一定要通过试炼，获得独自修行的资格，独自闯荡京都——

阿、阿嚏——！

鼻尖上骤然一痒，我打了一个大大的喷嚏。我恼火地用爪子挠了挠脸，睁开眼睛就发现了罪魁祸首，一片粉色的樱花瓣缓缓飘落到了地上。

二月的樱花，怯生生的粉色，还带着一点点透明的雨水。

对了，在这座我自从出生起便没有离开过的庭院，一年四季都飘落着樱花。

——————————

我再度醒来的时候，已是月至中天。雨停了，银亮的月光洒落下来，我揉揉眼睛，梦里我掉进了一个巨大的糖果火锅里，我的脚上沾满了巧克力酱，肚皮上摆满了毛茸茸的草莓棉花糖，我随着火锅里的橘子硬糖和芒果软糖不停旋转，晕乎乎的，肚子里灌满了蜂蜜和糖浆。

然而我在被筷子夹住尾巴的时候醒了，除了这个结尾之外，我觉得这个梦棒极了。

父亲和母亲大人还没有回来——天啊，希望他们不要像上次那样醉得现出原形，搞到不可收场的地步。我按了按空空的肚皮，梦里的甜香味还在鼻尖萦绕。一阵风吹过，樱花猛然飞向天空——灵力场有轻微的扰动，看来这座庭院的主人回来了。我舔了舔嘴唇，打算藏到洞里去，鼻子却在这时候捕捉到了一丝若有若无的巧克力味。

我停下脚步，偷偷地躲在树丛里观察着。和平时一样，庭院里空无一人，落满了樱花，但在门廊上，却放置了一张小小的几案，上面有个精巧的小碟子，里面摆了一枚点心，圆圆的形状，从颜色来看，上面抹满了巧克力酱——味道就是从那里散发出来的。

我盯着那个盘子发呆，梦里的甜香味又铺天盖地地把我的狸猫脑子搅成浆糊。今天大街小巷似乎都弥漫着淡淡的巧克力味道，似乎是人类在庆祝某个节日。这真是个太美好的节日了——我克制不住地一跃而出，趴伏在门廊的阴影中，慢慢伸出前爪，眼看离那只抹上了厚厚巧克力酱的甜甜圈只剩下一厘米的距离了……

门廊的另一端却突然传来咔嚓一声，折断树枝的声音。那一下可把我吓得不轻，整个大脑一片空白。等我回过神来的时候，已经下意识变成了人形。我们家族有变形术的天赋，在紧急关头，有时候我会自动变成对方最想要见到的那个人的样子。听母亲大人说，这样的天赋在不少场合都曾经救过我们的命。

我浑身僵硬地在门廊上坐着，看见月光在地面上投下我的影子，似乎是一个高大的男人，穿着衬衫和长风衣——衣领和风衣衣角的形状都在影子里看得一清二楚。我低头看向男人摆在膝头的双手，比我的狸猫爪子放大了好几倍，骨节分明，修长灵活，在右手的中指和食指之间有微微的淡黄色，有几处覆盖着薄薄的茧。

我试探着轻轻拿起那枚巧克力甜甜圈。

门廊那头的咔嚓声又响了一下，我侧头望过去，庭院的主人站在远端凝视着我，可他看上去像是拿不准究竟该不该走上前来。我把脸隐藏在门廊的阴影下，试图看清他的表情——直到这个时候我才发觉自己的视野似乎不正常地狭窄，我微微地眯起眼睛，然后发现自己的右眼完全看不见东西。

但就算只剩下一只左眼，我也能看见那个人眼睛里翻涌着的情绪——那里面透着光，似乎被什么点燃了，又像是星星落进了他的眼睛里。我几乎是愣住了，因为在我的记忆里，这位庭院的主人一直冷漠疏离，脸上看不出表情。但现在他的眼睛里充满了一种混合着渴望和眷恋的神情，

天哪，他真的很喜欢这个点心。

我的心里一阵慌乱，然后将甜甜圈举到嘴边，咬了一口。只有将食物吃到肚子里才是最安全的。巧克力奶油的香味在舌尖化开，浓郁甜腻，面包圈松软可口，满满的幸福感。我侧过头，朝他尽量露出一个温和的表情，我想我需要表达那么一点点感激。

有那么一瞬间，他似乎马上就要向我扑过来，但是好像又克制住了，几乎站在原地不知所措地望着我。看着他那个样子，我的心好像被什么重重地砸了一下，有点钝钝的疼。他真的很想要这枚点心。

“多谢款待。想要尝尝吗？”

我听见自己发出男人低沉的声音，自动拟声是变形术的高阶法术，我在去年夏天才刚刚学会。这个声音我好像在哪里听过，我想着，低沉柔和，富有磁性。但现在我被自己手上的甜甜圈吸引了全部注意力，在看到那个人迟疑着向自己走过来的时候，又低头咬掉了三分之一。

剩下的都归你了，我在心里默默说。庭院的主人已经走近，和我并肩坐在长廊下。我内心激烈地挣扎着，将手上的甜甜圈递给他，他的眼睛却没看点心，反而一瞬不瞬地盯着我。那双眼睛浮动着温柔的光，让人想起三月的春光，或者是珍稀的暖玉。我的心跳得快了点，好像月光也带了温度。

“这里”，他点点自己的左边嘴角，浮现出一抹笑容：“沾上奶油了。”

仿佛阳光在雪山上闪耀，我被那个微笑晃得睁不开眼，几乎是本能地伸出舌尖舔了舔左边的嘴角。果然有一点奶油，我咽下去，又软又甜。

我看见他的咽喉不自觉地吞咽了一下，唇线抿紧了。他几乎是愣愣地看着我，手指微微攥紧。他呼出的鼻息柔软而炙热，眼神里仿佛盛满了光，我突然有一种头皮发麻的感觉，这个人……他看上去想要亲吻我。我曾经见过父亲大人和母亲大人亲吻，我知道那是种什么样的气氛。

大概他真的很想尝一尝奶油的味道。

我僵硬地等着他俯身过来，然而他没有。在几乎是一个世纪那么长的沉默和凝固之后，他不着痕迹地往后挪了挪，闭上眼睛呼出一口气，睫毛微微颤动着，看样子花光了自己所有的力气。

我看着他努力将自己的情绪克制下去，他低下头，眼睛里的光似乎快要漫溢出来——他的眼角微微地红了，双手攥紧衣角，天啊，他这么想要这个点心。

我把右手递到他面前，他惶惑地飞快抬头看了我一眼，我努力朝他露出一个微笑。

“真的不尝一尝？”

他挣扎了一会儿，然后似乎是放弃了，低下头就着我的手轻轻咬掉一小口，动作优雅轻柔。然后他抬起头，看着我笑了。

“很甜。”

我从没见过这样的笑，他眼角有泪水流出来，在白皙的皮肤上划出晶莹的泪痕。然而他的确在笑，嘴角弯起来，甚至还露出一个浅浅的酒窝。他的眼睛红红的，可仍然带着那份眷恋的眼神看着我，我感到在不可思议的宇宙里漂浮着，仿佛所有的星星都被摔碎成了万千光点，在他的眼睛里，浮动着闪烁荡漾。

我喉咙发堵，但觉得我应该说点什么。

我挑挑眉毛，向他投去一个眼神。他瞬间就懂了，有更多的泪滴落下来，大颗大颗的。然而他还是在冲着我笑，似乎没有任何介怀地，我莫名想起了梦里的草莓棉花糖。

“昴流”，他慢慢地说：“我叫昴流”，他的声音有点颤抖，但却仍然十分清晰。

哦，我从未知晓庭院的主人有这样一个美妙的名字。

于是我听到自己用男人的声音对他说：

“那么...昴流君，情人节快乐。”

（END）

尾声：

那年的秋天，耕次郎来接我了。我终于能够跟兄弟们一同去京都修行。一起看岚山的枫叶，一起漫无目的地乘坐睿山电车到处游荡。我们几个一起品尝着各式点心一边聊天的时候，我偶尔会想起东京的那座庭院。那个人怎么样了呢？

他那么喜欢巧克力甜甜圈，应该也是个好人吧。

过了几年之后，为了替弁天大人办事，我终于有机会回到东京，那也是一个飘着细雨的2月14日，大街小巷弥漫着巧克力的味道。我紧了紧背上的包袱，趁着夜色跃入熟悉的庭院里。

樱花还在漫天飘洒着，和记忆里一样。

我偷偷接近长廊，今天没有甜甜圈摆出来，我寻找着一个干燥的角落把包袱放下，解开。无敌可爱的草莓巧克力甜甜圈在月光下露出笑脸，这是我最喜欢的味道。

狸猫的报恩，这样就行了吧？

我看着这枚点心，觉得五脏纠结在一起，砸了砸嘴，终究还是有些恋恋不舍。就在这时，纸格门哗啦一响，我连滚带爬地掉进门廊下的泥巴里，在京都的这段时间，也许是伪电气白兰地喝多了的缘故，我的急变能力反而生疏了。

“怎么了？”门里穿来一个男人的声音，我浑身发抖地伏在地面上，不敢稍动。但那声音听在耳朵里有点熟悉，和我上次变身之后的声音的确有几分相似。

不对，在更早之前……

“没什么”，这次是庭院主人的声音，比我记忆中多了几分清透，尾音微微上扬：“有盆山茶花倒了，我去收拾一下。”

我听见那个人走近，蹲下来看着我，我能感到他的视线落在我毛茸茸的大尾巴上，糟了。

我尴尬地抬起头和他对视，要被煮成狸猫火锅了。

————————

“谢谢你的礼物。”

我听见他轻轻地说，似乎刻意压低了声音，他的声音像月光下的夜樱，清冷但透着一股甜味。我愣愣地看着他，他离我很近，唇齿间的气息里的确有甜甜圈的味道。

啊，我想，他大概终于吃到想要吃的点心了吧。

要不，为什么他会笑得那么甜蜜？

（真·END）

**Author's Note:**

> 狸猫的相关设定，有参考《有顶天家族》。


End file.
